


After Class

by dollalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Lesbian AU, have fun, part of a longer verse that's taking me a hella lot to develop, something i've had on tumblr from long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: After Scarlet gets injured during cheer practice and therefore misses lots of classes, their chemistry teacher has the brilliant idea to assign Yvie to give Scarlet a hand in the subject after class. A lot of unfriendly encounters ensue, until Scarlet is running late to cheer practice and asks Yvie to accompany her to the changing room.Yvie might just change her mind about Scarlet after that evening.





	After Class

**Author's Note:**

> my name is zyan and i should begin posting my stuff here more often 'cuz not everyone has tumblr. enjoy. this might turn into a multi-chaptered story, who knows? not me

“Can you stop doing that?” Yvie groaned, suddenly snapping. Scarlet cocked a brow in her direction, with the pen still stuck in her mouth.

“What? This?” she inquired with a muffled voice, going back to chew her pen. Yvie rolled her eyes, exasperated, and Scarlet smirked. Her favorite thing to do was make Yvie mad.

“Whatever, not my problem if you can’t get these exercises done on your next test,” she bit back. Scarlet immediately shut up and straightened her pose.

This had been their routine for the past month; meeting at the school library twice a week so Yvie could give Scarlet a hand on chemistry, and Scarlet doing all but pay attention.

If it wasn’t because the chemistry teacher had personally asked Yvie to give Scarlet some classes, she’d have never accepted to do it. Her and Scarlet weren’t in the best terms, and Yvie wasn’t sure why, but there was just this unspoken rivalry between them since ninth grade.

Scarlet, despite being a cheerleader and looking like a walking stereotype, was pretty smart, and always achieved the highest grades among her classmates. Or, that was until ninth grade, when Yvie got transferred from The Boulet Sisters Academy, and had the “fortune” to share every class with Scarlet.

And just like that, Scarlet was no longer the teacher’s pet and the student on top of her class; Yvie was determined to give her competition, it seemed, and Scarlet did not like that at all.

Now they were seniors, and their rivalry was still there, but there was something different this time; Scarlet had sprained her left foot during a cheer practice and missed class for two weeks. Although she was caught up with most of the subjects, chemistry wasn’t her strongest suit. Contrary to what she expected, missing two weeks of chemistry had really left her confused, to the point she failed on a test for the first time. 

The teacher lost no time in asking Yvie to help her out for the next test, and that led to their current situation; staying after school at the library, going over what they saw on class to make sure Scarlet understood. 

“So, basically, these components won’t react unless you set the temperature to 20°F,” Yvie explained, doing scribbles on her notebook.

“Oooh, so that’s why it didn’t turn pink like the teacher said,” Scarlet said, thoughtfully. She glanced at her phone and suddenly shot up from her seat, beginning to pack her things. “Shit, I’m late to cheer practice!” 

“I guess that’s it for today, then,” Yvie concluded, packing her stuff too. “See you on thurs—” 

“Um, actually,” Scarlet cut her off, “Could you keep me company on the changing room? The football team has the gross habit of trying to spy on us when we get changed, and most of the girls are already on the field by this moment, so…” Yvie sighed.

“Fine, lets go. But if this is some kind of joke, bitch, I swear to God—”

“Oh, thanks! And no, it’s not, don’t worry,” Scarlet assured her, “So, shall we get going?” she wondered, taking a step and turning her back on Yvie.

Yvie wasted no time on following her; the sooner they got to the changing room, the sooner she’d go home. Easy peasy.

As soon as they were out of the library, Scarlet began babbling about how much she loved cheerleading and how exciting it was to be back after missing many practices. Yvie let her rant, only answering with hums of short answers. She had to admit, though, Scarlet looked kind of cute with that shiny smile, it suited her better than the resting bitch face — of course, she’d never say that out loud. Yvie didn’t want to boost the already giant ego Scarlet had.

Arriving into the changing room there wasn’t a single soul around. Yvie was about say goodbye and turn on her heels to get out of there, but Scarlet called her name again.

“Hey, Yvie, could you stay a little longer while I get changed? None of the girls are here, but I thought they would and, uh—”

“It’s cool,” Yvie interrupted her this time. “I’ll just, sit here.” Scarlet nodded and headed to her locker some feet away. Yvie sat on the bench and pulled out her phone.

“Like I was telling you,” Scarlet continued. Yvie gave her a glance and her breath got caught in her throat when she saw Scarlet pull her shirt off, quickly putting on her uniform top. “During regionals, Plastique was dating this dude, can’t remember his name, and when we won she was so euphoric she kissed Ariel just because she was standing near by, although the rest of the team never understood why they fully made out for, like, three minutes,” she went on, but Yvie didn’t remember how did they end up talking about that.

“Uh huh,” she mumbled, trying to look away, but failing miserably. Her stare was glued to Scarlet. “Adrenaline, I suppose,” she choked out.

Scarlet laughed. Yvie then noticed she had a nice laugh. “Yeah, probably, but anyway.” She pulled out her skirt from the locker and Yvie blushed a little.

“Do you want, uh, do you want me to look away…?” Yvie wondered, Scarlet shrugged.

“If you want to, I always put my skirt over my jeans anyway; some of these girls are nasty gals,” she joked, giggling a little. She proceeded to do what she said, and Yvie sighed in relief. 

The relief lasted a second, though; Scarlet soon slid the jeans down her legs and Yvie nearly fainted. Her legs were long, tanned and perfect. She could do nothing but stare. 

Yvie finally looked away and tried to focus on her instagram feed, anything to keep her from starring with her mouth wide open. Some moments later, she heard Scarlet close her locker and Yvie looked up to meet her gaze.

It should be illegal to look that good on an uniform with that ugly shade of orange. 

“I think I should join the others,” she informed, with an awkward smile. Yvie immediately rose from her seat, nodding many times. “Thank you, by the way.” She smiled warmly to her, and Yvie felt her face burning again.

“Yeah, sure, uh, you’re welcome.” Yvie forced a smile. “See you, I guess.” She hold on tight to her backpack and turned on her heels, in direction of the door.

“See you on thursday!” she heard Scarlet exclaim before leaving the room, with her cheeks bright red and her heart pounding against her chest.

Only when Yvie was out of the school, she wondered what on earth was that feeling on her chest that wouldn’t vanish. She decided to ignore it, and put on her headphones on her way to the bus stop.

Yvie amused herself with her phone as the bus arrived, when a text came in. It was from Mercedes.

_ Goat Mama: hey girl, the others wanna go out to Domino’s tonight. You in? _

She smiled and quickly typed out a positive answer. It was just Tuesday, but the following day the school was shutting down for a disinfection thing — something about rats on the water cistern, was what the students supposed. It shouldn’t be hard convincing her mom to let her go.

Her bus arrived and she climbed up, paying the driver before taking a seat near the window. She began texting Mercedes again, deciding the time and where would they meet; until a notification from instagram popped up. Scarlet had sent her a follow request. Yvie smiled for a moment, until she realized something.

“How this bitch got my instagram?”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at @chachkisalpaca on tumblr! see you soon lads x


End file.
